Recently, in the case where a vehicle includes an embedded navigation system as well as in the case where the vehicle does not include a navigation system therein, many drivers have frequently used a navigation function executed through a smart device such as a smartphone or a tablet.
Generally, a driver connects (pairs) a smart device to (with) a vehicle through wireless communication technology such as Bluetooth for the purpose of a handsfree function or audio streaming and the driver receives navigation information through the smart device if the vehicle does not include the embedded navigation system. Even when the vehicle includes an embedded navigation system, the drivers prefers a navigation function executed through the smart device due to convenience of update and ease of acquisition of real-time traffic information or destination information.
If the navigation function is executed through the smart device, a map or visual guide information (directional arrows, distance information, etc.) may be directly checked through a display of the smart device. However, in a situation in which the smart device is paired with the vehicle, sound of the smart device, such as voice for navigation announcement, is generally transmitted to the vehicle without being output through a speaker of the smart device. More specifically, if an audio streaming channel such as an Advanced Audio Distribution Profile (A2DP) channel is formed between the vehicle and the smart device as Bluetooth pairing is performed, sound generated from the smart device is streamed to a vehicle speaker. Accordingly, a driver expects that navigation voice announcement will be output through the vehicle speaker. However, the navigation system outputs only sound corresponding to an audio output mode through the vehicle speaker. Therefore, even if the smart device transmits navigation announcement voice to the vehicle through audio streaming, the announcement voice is not output through the vehicle speaker unless the driver directly changes the audio output mode to a Bluetooth streaming mode.
As a result, it is inconvenient for drivers not to hear navigation announcement voice through the vehicle speaker and the smart device unless they directly change the audio output mode.